Decimation
The Xavier Institute became a haven for those who still had their powers, many of them attempting to escape persecution. Against the wishes of Institute professors Emma Frost and Scott Summers, the government assigned Sentinel Squad O*N*E to protect the mansion and it's inhabitants. The Sapien League took advantage of the situation by attacking the mansion and any mutants attempting to reach it. Mutants at the Institute rallied around the number "198", an early government estimate of how many powered mutants were left in the entire world. Reporter Sally Floyd interviewed a number of depowered mutants for her Mutant Diaries report. However, a serial killer calling himself the Ghoul murdered several of those whom she interviewed, leaving "Not enough died" as a marker. The Ghoul was eventually killed in an explosion during an attempt to capture him by the X-Men. Given the nature of his teleportation powers, it's possible that the Ghoul survived. The energy previously possessed by the mutants was orbiting Earth after the events of M-Day. While passing some orbiting rocks, the energy awakened Vulcan (Gabriel Summers). Eventually leaving orbit and entering atmosphere, the energy was absorbed by the Collective. Known Powered Mutants *Alchemy (Thomas Jones) *Alex *Anole (Victor Borkowski) *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *Archangel (Warren Worthington III) *Arclight (Philippa Sontag) *Armor (Hisako Ichiki) *Asylum (Henrique Gallante) *Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) *Avalanche (Dominic Petros) *Banshee (Sean Cassidy) *Banshee (Terry Rourke Cassidy) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Beautiful Dreamer *Big Bertha (Ashley Crawford) *Bishop (Lucas Bishop) *Black Box (Garabed Bashur) *Black Womb (Amanda Muller) *Blindfold (Ruth Aldine) *Bling! (Roxy Washington) *Blink (Clarice Ferguson) *Bliss *Blockbuster (Michael Baer) *Bob *Bohusk, Tito *Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith) *Box (Madison Jeffries) *Braddock, Jamie *Bruiser (Molly Hayes) *Cable (Nathan Summers) *Caliban *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) *Catiana (Tatiana Caban) *Cheney, Lila *Cipher (Alisa Tager) *Collective Man (Chang, Han, Ho, Lin and Sun Tao-Yu) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Crosta *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Cypher (Doug Ramsey) *Daken/Dark Wolverine (Akihiro) *Damian Tryp (Dafydd ap Andras) *Dark Beast (Henry McCoy) *Dark Mother (Fiona Knoblach) *Darkstar (Laynia Petrovna) *Darwin (Armando Muñoz) *Dazzler (Alison Blaire) *Debrii (Deborah Fields) *Death (Sanjar Javeed) *Diamond Lil (Lillian Crawley) *Doctor Nemesis (James Bradley) *Domino (Neena Thurman) *Doorman (DeMarr Davis) *Doug and Jerry *Dragoness (Tamara Kurtz) *Dust (Sooraya Qadir) *Elixir (Josh Foley) *Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) *Emplate (Marius St. Croix) *Erg *Ernst *Exodus (Bennet du Paris) *Face *Famine (Jeb Lee) *Felon (Bobby Soul) *Fever Pitch *Firestar (Angelica Jones) *Flatman (Val Ventura) *Forge *Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) *Frost, Emma *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Gateway *Gary, Leonard *Gargouille (Lavinia LeBlanc) *Gentle (Nezhno Abidemi) *Ghoul (Terrence Stevenson) *Glob Herman (Robert Herman) *Gorgon (Tomi Shishido) *Graymalkin (Jonas Graymalkin) *Gunderson, Milo *Havok (Alex Summers) *Hellion (Julian Keller) *Husk (Paige Guthrie) *Icarus (Jay Guthrie) *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Indra (Paras Gavaskar) *Jazz (John Arthur Zander) *Joe Bugs *Johnny Dee *Justice (Vance Astrovik) *Karma (Shan Coy Manh) *Kaufman, unnamed *Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) *Kraven the Hunter (Alyosha Kravinoff) *Kylun (Colin McKay) *Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde) *Landru, Matt *Leech *Legion (David Haller) *Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) *Lightbright *Litterbug *Living Monolith (Ahmet Abdol) *Loa (Alani Ryan) *Loca *M (Monet St. Croix) *Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) *Magik (Illyana Rasputina) *Magma (Amara Juliana Aquilla) *Mammomax (Maximus Jensen) *Malice *Mandrill (Jerome Beechman) *Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) *Masque *Mastermind (Martinique Wyngarde) *Match (Ben Hammil) *Maw *Meggan *Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) *Melter (Christopher Colchiss) *Mentallo (Marvin Flumm) *Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) *Microbe (Zachary Smith) *Micromax (Scott Wright) *Miller, Layla *Mister Immortal (Craig Hollis) *Mister M (Absolon Mercator) *Mister X *Mortis (Lois London) *Multiple Man (James Madrox) *Mutant Zero (Mary Walker) *Mysterio (Francis Klum) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Namor *Namora (Aquaria Neptunia) *Namorita *Nekra *Neophyte (Simon Hall) *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Nixon, Kiden *Nocturne (TJ Wagner) *No-Girl (Martha Johansson) *Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) *Nunez, Leon *Nuwa *Omega (Michael Pointer) *Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) *Onyxx (Sidney Green) *Outlaw (Inez Temple) *Owl (Leland Owlsley) *Peepers (Peter Quinn) *Penance *Pestilence (Ichisumi) *Pixie (Megan Gwynn) *Portal (Charles Little Sky) *Prast, Klara *Prism (Robbie) *Projector (Zachary Williams) *Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) *Puck (Zuzha Yu) *Pulse (Augustus) *Purple Woman (Kara Killgrave) *Quill (Maxwell Jordan) *Random (Marshall Evan Stone III) *Rasputin, Mikhail *Raptor (Gary Wilton Jr.) *Rhapsody (Rachel Argosy) *Richards, Franklin *Ricochet (Johnny Gallo) *Riptide (Janos Quested) *Reyes, Cecilia *Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Russell *Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Sack *Sage ("Tessa") *Senyaka (Suvik Senyaka) *Scalphunter (John Greycrow) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) *Selene *Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) *Shadow King ("Amahl Farouk") *Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven) *Shauna *Shaw, Sebastian *Shaw, Shinobi *Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) *Skein (Sybil Dvorak) *Skids (Sally Blevins) *Slade, Frederick *Smerdyakov, Gregor *Snow Leopards (Issa Koblev and his two brothers) *Speed (Thomas Shepherd) *Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) *Stinger (Wendy Sherman) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Strong Guy (Guido Carosella) *Sugar Man *Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) *Surge (Nori Ashida) *"Tattooed Man" *Tempo (Heather Tucker) *Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) *Three-In-One (Stepford Cuckoos) **Celeste Cuckoo **Mindee Cuckoo **Phoebe Cuckoo *Timeslip (Rina Patel) *Timothy *Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) *Toko *Toro (Thomas Raymond) *Trance (Hope Abbott) *Travis, Lorelei *Trista *Ultra Girl (Suzanna Sherman) *Unuscione, Carmella *Ursa Major (Mikhail Ursus) *Vanguard (Nikolai Krylenko) *Vanisher ("Teleford Porter") *Vindaloo (Venkat Katregadda) *Voght, Amelia *Vulcan (Gabriel Summers) *Wallflower (Laurie Collins) *War (Decimus Furius) *Warpath (James Proudstar) *Warren, Ethan *Whedon, Evangeline *Whirlwind (David Cannon) *Wisdom, Peter *Wither (Kevin Ford) *Wolf Cub (Nicholas Gleason) *Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) *Wolverine (James Howlett) *X-23 (Laura Kinney) *X-Man (Nate Grey) *X-Treme (Adam Neramani) *unnamed Gargouille's boyfriend *Utopia and Ravencroft Asylum for the Criminally Insane appears to have various unidentified mutants. New Activates Hope Summers is the first mutant born after the M-Day. After her return from the future she activated several new mutants: *Oya (Idie Okonkwo) *Primal (Teon Macik) *Transonic (Laurie Tromette) *Velocidad (Gabriel Cohuelo) *Zero (Kenji Uedo) *''Sixth Light'' *Zeeshan Known Pre-M-Day Deceased Powered Mutants It is possible that Jean Grey kept X-Gene in her DNA. Beast and Dark Beast have found none X-Gene in dead bodies of mutants in Genosha, so some dead mutants lost their powers. However, some have kept them, as seen in the Necrosha. Jean is an important character that she may be used in future comics, and Marvel didn't want her as a normal human. *Barnacle (Mortimer Everett) *Berserker (Ray Carter) *Blaze, Siena *Bolt (Christopher Bradley) *Cortez, Fabian *Delgado (Marco Delgado) *Destiny (Irene Adler) *Deadbolt *Firefist (Rusty Collins) *Harry Leland *Hellions **Beef (Buford Wilson) **Catseye (Sharon Smith) **Tarot (Marie-Ange Colbert) **Roulette (Jennifer Stavros) **Jetstream (Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid) **Bevatron (Fabian Marechal-Julbin) *Hurricane *Katu (Katu Kath) *Maggott (Japheth) *Matheson, Leon *Mellencamp (Seamus Mellencamp) *Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Ellie Phimister) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Proteus (Kevin MacTaggert) *Pyro (John Allerdyce) *Red Queen (Madelyne Pryor) *Rem-Ram (Marcus Andrews) *Risque (Gloria Muñoz) *Sabre *Scaleface *Scab *Skin (Angelo Espinosa) *Spoor (Andrew Graves) *Spyne *Static (Gianna Esperanza) *Stepford Cuckoos **Esme Cuckoo **Sophie Cuckoo *Stonewall (Louis Hamilton) *Super Sabre (Martin Fletcher) *Synch (Everett Thomas) *Tower *Thunderbird (John Proudstar) Known Depowered Mutants *Abyss (Nils Styger) *Aero (Melody Guthrie) *Aguila *Alexander Lexington *Angel (Angel Salvadore) *Angel Dust (Christina) *Antonio *Armena Ortega *Artie Maddicks *Arturo Falcone *Audio (Raymond Keyes) *Bandit (Donyell Taylor) *Beak (Barnell Bohusk) *Bertram K. *Bora (Anzhela Federova) *Book *Boost *Black Tom Cassidy (Thomas Cassidy) *Blind Faith (Alexi Garnoff) *Blob (Fred Dukes) *Bloodlust (Beatta Dubiel) *Brass (Sean Watanabe) *Broadband *Bugman *Caiman *Callisto *Candy Fraser *Caput (Abraham Verne) *Cephalopod (Molly Stanwick) *Chamber (Jono Starsmore) *Choir (Irina Clayton) *Colin Hume *Collider (James Louis Prindle) *Conquistador (Miguel Provenza) *Crimson Commando (Frank Bohannan) *Cryptid (Andy Hartnell) *Delphi *Dezmond Harris *DJ (Mark Sheppard) *Dray *Dryad (Callie Betto) *Dynamite (Susan Svenson) *Elijah Cross *Elsewhere (Jaime Vanderwall) *Fatale *Feral (Maria Callasantos) *Flambè *Flex (Adrian Corbo) *Flood (Eugene Walker) *Forearm (Marcus Tucker) *Forearm (Michael McCain) *Freakshow *Gary Peterson *Gazer *Gibbon (Martin Blank) *Gloom (Jordan Lewis) *Golden Child (Paul Paterson) *Hack *Hanna Levy *Harpoon (Kodiak Noatak) *Hazard (Carter Ryking) *Hub *Hybrid (James Marks) *Hydro (Noah Crichton) *Imp (Anders Nobel) *Irving *Jeannie Martin *Jeb Guthrie *Jeffrey Garrett *Joey V. *John Mairs *Johnny Justice (Jonadab Megyscol) *Jon Spectre *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *Kevin E. *Key (Lachlan Patterson) *Kidogo (Lazaro Kotikash) *King Bedlam (Chris Aaronson) *Kiwi Black *Lara the Illusionist (Lara King) *Latonya Jefferson *Dr. Leery *Lefty *Lenore Wilkinson *Lightning Rod *Longneck (William Hanover) *Magneto ("Erik Magnus Lensherr") *Marrow (Sarah) *Mary Zero (Mary) *Maverick (Christoph Nord) *Maximus Lobo *Mesmero *Minnie Floyd *Mirage (Dani Moonstar) *Mist Mistress *Mister Marvel (Mark Hawkins) *Monsoon (Aloba Dastoor) *Mulholland Black *Murmur (Arlette Truffaut) *Murmur (Allan Rennie) *Naiad (Aurelie Sabayon) *Ned Ralston *Nelson Cragg *Network (Sarah Vale) *Nightwind *Orange Crusher (Andrew Gardner) *Overlay (Zach Halliwell) *Overrider (Richard Rennsalaer) *Pasco *Paula *Phantazia (Eileen Harsaw) *Pipeline (Cormick Grimshaw) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Postman (David) *Preview (Jessica Vale) *Prodigy (David Alleyne) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Purge *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Quill *Qwerty *Radian (Christian Chord) *Radius (Jared Corbo) *Randall Shire *Razorback (Buford Hollis) *Reaper (Pantu Hurageb) *Redneck (Vincent Stewart) *Rictor (Julio Richter) *Roach (Hubie Edge) *Roc *Rubber Maid (Andrea Margulies) *Sarah Purser *Scanner (Sarah Ryall) *Scarlet Knights **Colin Hardy **Mr. Hardy **Mrs. Hardy **Ned Hardy **Malcolm Hardy **Jennifer Hardy **Neil Hardy *Shatter *Shocker (Randall Darby) *Shola Inkose *Silicon (Stan Finch) *Skywalker *Slick (Quincy Marrow) *Slipstream (Davis Cameron) *Specter (Dallas Gibson) *Spike (Gary Walsh) *Spoilsport *Stacy X (Miranda Leevald) *Stalwart (Adewale Ekoku) *Strobe (Juliana Worthing) *Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) *Susan Catrini *Tag (Brian Cruz) *Tantra (Reuben O'Hara) *Tattoo (Christine Cord) *Tether *Thornn (Lucia Callasantos) *Tim Hacker *Tony Romeo *Tremolo *Unus the Untouchable (Angelo Unuscione) *Vague *Vincent Pettine *Violet Sanchez *Viskid (Adrian Defoe) *Wall (Mick Patterson) *Wicked *Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) *Wildside (Richard Gill) *Wind Dancer (Sofia Mantega) *Wiz Kid (Takashi Matsuya) *Wraith (Hector Rendoza) *Mr. Xiong *Xorn (Shen Xorn) Unconfirmed Mutants This list mentions those whose status after House of M are unconfirmed: *Aardwolf (Chon Li) *Anais *Archer *Astra (Beth Al-Reraph) *Astrid Bloom *Azazel *Barnacle (Mortimer Everett) *Base (Hiro Sokuto) *Bella Donna Boudreaux *Benazir Kaur *Benedict Kine *Blindspot *Briquette *Burner (Byron Calley) *Carter Ghazikhanian *Chance *Cordelia Frost *Courier (Jacob Gavin Jr.) *Cowboy (Luke Merriweather) *Crimson Commando (Frank Bohannon) *Doppelganger (Wolfgang Heinrich) *Dragonwing *Double Helix *Electric Eve *Elias Bogan *Emma Steed *Ent *Ever *Famine (Autumn Rolfson) *Feedback (Albert Louis) *Fixx *Fontanelle (Gloria Dayne) *Ghost Girl (Lilli Stephens) *Gorgeous George (George Blair) *Hairbag (Michael Suggs) *Harness (Erika Benson) *Hawkshaw *Holly *Honcho *Hope (Esperanza Ling) *Inza *Lil' Bro *Link (Lorne Lincoln) *Jack-in-the-Box (Jack) *Jade Dragon (Dei Guan) *Kamal (Kamal el Alaoui) *Katu Kath * Kleinstock brothers **Harlan **Sven *Krista Marwan *Lacuna *Mad Jim Jaspers *Manikin (Whitman Knapp) *Mickey Silk *Mikula Golubev *Mindblast (Danielle Forte) *Mindmeld *Mr. One & Mr. Two *Mondo *Mountjoy *M-Twins (Claudette and Nicole St. Croix) *Nanny *Neurotap (Michelle Balters) *Nia Noble *Nuklo (Robert Frank Jr.) * O-Force **Obituary (Milton Peterson) **Ocean **Ocelot **Oink **Ooze **Optoman **Oracle **Orbit **Orchid **Orifice **Overkill **Ozone *Omerta (Paulie Provenzano) *Orator (Victor Ludwig) *Orphan-Maker (Peter) *Paradigm *Pathway (Laura Dean) *Peace Monger *Pipeline (Cormick Grimshaw) *Primal (Adam Berman) *Profile *Promise **Craig Farnsworth **Gene Bitner **Gracie Smith **Ernest Scope **Lucy Robinson **Simon Lestron **Tad Carter **Tobias Messenger *Puff Adder (Gordon Fraley) *Punchout *R.U. Reddy *Rakkus (David Anthony Rice) *Ramrod (Patrick Mahony) *Red Lotus (Paul Hark) *Reeva Payge *Ridge (Tim Holloway) *Ruckus (Clement Wilson) *Scribe (Jane Hampshire) *Sean Garrison *Shepard (Francis Leighton) *Shift (Clifton Joseph) *Shirow Ishihara *Shooter *Shortpack *Shrew (Marilyn Maycroft) *Shriek (France Barrison) *Sirocco *Sketch *Slab (Christopher Anderson) *Slither (Aaron Salomon) *Stinger (Blodwen Reese) *Stitch (Jodi) *Switch (Devon Alomar) *Threnody (Melody Jacobs) *Thumbelina (Kristina Anderson) *Timeshadow *Vesper (Raani Jatwinder) *Vincente *War (Abraham Kieros) *Wombat (Vernon French) *Wrench (Leonard Hebb) *Wyre | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * * ComixFan most recent List of Powered/Depowered Mutants }} Category:House of M Category:X-Men Events Category:Endangered Species